Tarkor
Tarkor is a former inhabitant of the village of Vijk. After the village was burnt down by the High Cult, he has seekes vengeance on them, and is a leader of a resistance group that is against the High Cult. History Tarkor was born in Vijk in year 70.C2. He also grew up in Vijk, but had a Grandmother and and uncle in Layrda wich he visited often. Around the age of 8, his Father "died", or more correctly, dissappeared. And, at the age of 17, his mother died of a heart disease. If it wasn't for his friends and fiancee, he would have been driven insane, as his friends and fiancee comforted him. Later on, at the age of 18, when he had married his fiancee, Vijk was burnt down by the High Cult, and most of the inhabitants died, including most of his friends and his wife. Some months later, when he recently had become 19, he found out that there were a High Cult resistance group, wich had a headquarter in Soknardalr, wich was on the other side of the fjord from Vijk. He quickly rose to the rank as leader for the Soknardalr Resistance, and later made all the villages around Soknardalr, Mhird, Layrda, Whimar and Aurli, join the resistance. And a month after that Soknardalr joined, now having the whole sub-region of Sogn in the Resistance. Sooner, the Resistance attacked the main city of all the Wun Region, and they defeated the High Cult there. Now all of Wun was under their control, and the ultimate leader of the Resistance promoted Tarkor to take his place. When this happened, it became even more serious, as Tarkor was the one who had the most vengeance-lust in the Resistance. Soon all the neighbour regions were in the resistance, and then became an independent Nation, the only democracy in the world. Tarkor was the role-model to most of the members of the resistance, as he was only 19 years old, and still were better than many of the older in combat. He also got some enemies within the resistance, wich thought that someone more experienced should take command. These people were in fact also in a dark religion, and sacraficed blood every day, and a life every week. Tarkor soon discovered this, and incapacitated them on the spot. Later on, the battles against the High Cult continued. Eventually the High Cult were driven away from the Nordian Empire. Then it seemed like the High Cult weren't really the great enemy. A lower cult, devoted to the dark religion that Tarkor's enemies were a part of. It seemed like they had managed to summon a group of Daemon Lords, the names were Shagrath, Silenoz, Galder, Invortex, Mustis and "Hellhammer". Tarkor went into learning deeper into the Odjinism. He learned of the Holy Pergaments of Odjin, wich was said to have been written by Odjin himself. After a year and a half of learning, he was better prepared to fight the Daemons. It seemed like the former resistance, now the military of the Nordian Republic, had been defeated by the Cult, wich now have gotten the name Death Cult, and the Daemons demanded a life every week. Tarkor wanted to stop this, and then eventually had retaken Sogn and the regions around, wich used to be the resistance nation. The capital was now Phosphir, and the battle beetween the Death Cult and the Sogn Republic. Tarkor led his warriors into battle, but it wasn't easy, because he heard that Shagrath was about to become a God, with all the Blood and Life sacrafices. Tarkor had to stop this, he couldn't let him become a god. Tarkor gathered a new following, and now more massive. But the Death Cult was too great in numbers, soo Tarkor had to work under-cover when in cities. He took high risks every day to maintain his resistance, and eventually he had gathered enough men to take the trading center called Björgvlid. Equipment *Longsword *Shield *Dagger *Chainmail *Helmet *Healing Herbs *Bow *Arrows *Lower-Arm Armour *Leg Armour﻿ Quotes "It is time to step up, and take back what you took from me!" - Tarkor "A Sogning he can drink, a Sogning he can fight, So you better step away or get a good punch in the face!" - A drunk Tarkor Trivia ﻿ Category:Odjinists Category:TardirProductions Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Sognings Category:Good Guys